


Lucky

by eiluned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: Just some quick fluff to dip my toes back into Clintasha. For auntie-lucifer's prompt on Tumblr.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: Clintasha, Fuck Yeah! Clint/Natasha Collection





	Lucky

“What’s this?”

“This is a puppy.”

Natasha felt her face do that thing, the thing where her forehead froze and her nose wrinkled a little and her lips pursed. The thing her face did when Clint said stuff like, “This is a puppy,” when she clearly meant, “Why is there a puppy in our house?”

“I see that.”

Clint clearly scented danger, because he hefted the lanky little golden retriever up into his arms and deposited it right into Natasha’s. “I thought we could call him Lucky,” he said, wearing his most disarming grin.

“Clint…” she started, but the puppy licked her right in the face, making her sputter and laugh. “Clint, I thought we were going to talk about it before we got a dog.”

Shoving his hand back through his hair, he grinned sheepishly. “I know, I know,” he said. “But someone dumped this little guy on the street in Brooklyn. I asked around, but no one claimed him, so I brought him home and gave him a bath and took him to the vet yesterday. He’s healthy, other than being a little skinny and missing that eye. And he’s the sweetest boy ever.”

Natasha shifted the dog around so she could look him in the eye.

“Lucky, huh.”


End file.
